


Pining for Pansy

by Thereaderwhotriestowrite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pansmione - Freeform, Pansy Parkinson - Freeform, Slytherin, gryffindorxslytherin, hermione - Freeform, hermione granger - Freeform, hermionexpansy, like hella gay, pansyxhermione, realising shes gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thereaderwhotriestowrite/pseuds/Thereaderwhotriestowrite
Summary: Hermione talks about how she first realises she's gay - and for a slytherin no less....Lot's of pining, and angst...Normally I'd copy and paste a bit of the fic here but it's so short I don't see the point, sorry!





	Pining for Pansy

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing too much to leave Hermione pining like this I'm sorry.... I needed to get out my waffle somehow aha.
> 
>  
> 
> From Hermione's POV

Hermione’s POV The first time I saw her, I was jogging down the corridor, it was the first time I was ever late to class. Hurried, anxious and generally flustered - she made me take a pause; I was so in awe.

All she was doing was walking down a corridor, but she was so focused and composed, like she didn’t even have to think to do anything - like it was all so easy. You wouldn’t have thought we were heading to the same class.

She breezed past me, perhaps glancing at me as I juggled the books and scrolls in my arms, silently judging me as I silently held my breath. That first time, I could easily excuse the blushing to the embarrassing circumstances.

But I struggled to brush off so easily the constant presence she seemed to have in my mind…

To begin with I tried to pass it all off as just admiration, I mean her hair was styled very well, it looked good whatever she did with it; surely it was hard not to look?

But the hardest part, was when Pansy came out, and started wearing lesbian pins and rainbows.

I mean why did that have anything to do with me anyway? But I certainly couldn’t hide the fact I was lighter for days.

And for some reason I couldn’t explain - hopeful?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of writing something else Pansmione so look out for it!  
> Please leave a comment if you have anything to say! :)x


End file.
